Cho's Despair
by MissAllieMae
Summary: Cho, after messing up any chance to be with Harry Potter, is quite upset. She cannot stop thinking about the Boy-Who-Lived. One-shot.


Cho's despair

Share

Cho's despair

A/N: First off-  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.<br>Ok, onto the important part of this a/n. This is my first posted fanfic (I am in the midst of one, but have not begun to post yet). I am a HUGE fan of the Harry/Cho ship. Also, no one betaed this...

"Cho," Marietta says, They are singing your favorite song."

I look up to the staff table. Rather, in front of the staff table, where three girls are standing. The Slytherins, Kristina and Brittany, along with their Gryffindor friend, Eia, were singing. They felt that the students of Hogwarts needed to hear more music, and so hat taken to occasionally singing during breakfast. I listen for a moment, then recognize the song.

_The noble and most ancient house of Black._

_Money and power we don't lackkk._

_Our blood is pure and that's a signnnn._

_You shouldn't mess with the family lineeeee._

I smile, for it was my favorite Parselmouth song: the Black Family Anthem. As Marietta goes back to blabbing on about whatever she was. My thoughts were focused elsewhere: the Boy-Who-Lived. This had been happening a lot lately. I couldn't seem to forget Harry, and his new girlfriend, for even a second. What I really hated was that I had had my chance, and I blew it. He told me he loved me! And I went and ruined it. Not that it took him long to get over it.

"Are you even attempting to listen to me?" Marietta asks.

"Ummm…." I am beginning to say, when she cuts me off.

"No! You were day dreaming about Potter again, weren't you? Well, we have to go to Transfigurations." I get up, mechanically, not paying attention.

As we leave the Great Hall, we walk right past Harry giving Ginny a kiss goodbye. I sigh, wishing it was me.

"You know, I heard that Michael Corner mentioned how pretty you were to Boot and Goldstein. I know you think he's cute." She was right: he was cute, however…

"But, I'm not really ready to go out with anyone. I rushed into my last relationship, and look how that turned out: With me irritating Harry Potter by crying too much about my dead ex-boyfriend." I realize I am starting to ramble, so I go back to Corner. "And, I would just be leading Michael on, because I'm not completely into him. Plus, I am definitely still in love with Harry." I feel myself starting to get annoyed with this conversation.

"Yeah, but if I tip off Boot, and Michael asks you out, would you really say no? Because of a love Harry has clearly forgotten? Would you really not take the opportunity of having a really happy relationship?" I realize she has a point.

"Well," I start, not having a clue where I am going with this. "I really don't want you to do that. It just wouldn't be fair to go out with him while I was still in love with Harry."

"Yeah, but you said so yourself that you'd never go out with Potter again." I knew those words would come back to bite me.

"Obviously! He is a complete git. He claims to have loved me, and now he can't talk to me. Also, he's going out with Ginny. Who knows if he had a girlfriend back in that Muggle town where he lives."

"There were also rumors of him seeing Layla, before Ginny." (A/N: before any of you flip out, I said _rumors_, and so am not defying canon by having him go with some author insertion. Hmph.)

"Really? One of our friends went out with him? And she didn't even mention it to me?"

"Yeah." I felt like Marietta may have been leaving something out, just to irritate me further.

As we approached McGonagall's classroom, I pulled a bracelet out of my bag. It was the one Harry had given me for Christmas, and during times like these, it was the only thing that kept me functioning.

One of the biggest things that I hate about what happened was that when we fell apart, we couldn't even remain friends. What I would give, to go back to that day, and not jump to conclusions. Maybe I could have said something like _'I really don't think this whole relationship thing is going to work out. However, I would love it if we could still be friends.'_ But, because I was hysterical crying, I couldn't come up with something like that. Powered by the frustration I felt at Harry not understanding, the amount of love in the air, the grief I was still feeling as though his death had just occurred, and the anger at what Harry had just done, I blew up and yelled at him. I don't even think he completely understood what was going on. Blimey, blokes could be daft.

Oh, Harry Potter, why oh why wouldn't you look at me in the eye, never mind speak to me.

A/N: disclaimer: I do not own Black Family Anthem. The Parselmouths do. If you have never heard of this awesome wrock band, youtube them. If you do not know what the w in wrock stands for, you are not a TRUE hp fan.  
>Ok, go review this now. thankssss<p> 


End file.
